


New Age

by ApoplecticAtPeace



Series: Traitor Queens [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApoplecticAtPeace/pseuds/ApoplecticAtPeace
Summary: Morgana and Gwen are Queens of Camelot. Alone in the dungeon, Merlin is approached by Queen Guinevere.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Traitor Queens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565542
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	New Age

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a 'verse where Arthur's death allows Morgana to take the throne.

Merlin was shackled in the great cave that once held the Great Dragon. He was as skinny as he always was, bound by cold iron, powerless. Morgana sometimes visited him. Food and water appeared by magic.

“Gwen.”

The girl edged in, dressed finely, resplendent in the most good quality clothes, even though they weren’t her most formal. To her they were casual, but still so beautiful.

She was carrying a tray. She put it down in the middle of the chamber on the table, and lit a candle. She knew Morgana allowed him to move all over the cave, the chains were long enough. He had an unlit fireplace, books, a table, paper and quills and ink to write, a bed of feathers and carpet under his feet.

He was sitting on the cold stone floor, facing the wall.

“It’s been a while. You look old,” he said.

Gwen didn’t smile. “You haven’t aged a day since Arthur died.”

This made Merlin turn around. “You mean since _you killed him_.”

“Me _and_ of course, Queen Morgana.”

Merlin scoffed once, bitterly. “That witch will never be Queen.”

“And I?”

His expression softened. “Once. You and Arthur were the most regal monarchs. Back then you were truly Queen. Now you are a husband-slayer and a king-slayer. You committed such acts of treason and sin.” Merlin turned away again. “I though you loved him. We all did.”

Gwen’s expression became pitiful. “I never loved him. Not truly, and deeply. And he didn’t me. Everyone knew who he really loved. Everyone knew who really loved him. In another world perhaps you could have been the greatest kings of Albion.”

Merlin pretended he didn’t feel the tears dripping down his cheek.

“Perhaps, perhaps,” Merlin said bitterly. “Perhaps you and Arthur could have ruled. Perhaps you and Lancelot could have run off together. Perhaps Morgana would never have succeeded.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Gwen said. “Magic is legal now. As is marriage between men, and marriage between women. We are conquering kingdoms steadily. We are set to be the new Queens of Albion.”

“It was never meant to be you,” Merlin said. “The dragon said it would be Arthur and I. We would unite Albion. It was all on my shoulders. And I messed up. Perhaps it is better it is you, and not us. At least you got to tell each other-”

He trailed off.

“At least we got to tell each other what, Merlin?”

Merlin turned around, crying. “At least you got to say that you loved each other.”

“Oh, Merlin,” Gwen said. “I pity you. You tried so hard, for so many years. You almost succeeded. You protected Arthur with your life and he never even knew it.”

She approached him and sat down in front of him, pulling him into a hug.

“And then,” she continued, “he shunned you for your magic. You and Morgana. You’re the same person. But Morgana was first shunned, and later accepted. Did he ever love you? Enough to accept you had magic?”

Merlin sobbed into Gwen’s shoulder.

“You’ve been here so long,” Gwen said, rubbing his back. “You haven’t seen the world. Yesterday I saw a small boy help his mother carry a basket of apples with magic. The last time you were outside, he would have been burnt for that. For simply helping his mother.

“You were the best thing to ever happen to Arthur you know,” she continued. “He never realised it.

“Leon and Percival remember you,” she tried. “Leon is a lord now. Percival retired and became a blacksmith.”

That made Merlin look up. “I’ve been gone so long… Do they serve you now?”

“Yes.”

“Do they serve Morgana?”

“Yes.”

“Impossible.”

Gwen chuckled. “It took some time and convincing, but they like the world Morgana has made. Where people are free to be who they are. You were the most powerful sorcerer alive. But you were also a servant. But you were never one while you were the other. In our world, you could be. You could be anything.”

“Could I be married to Arthur?”

“If he were alive, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or kudos. Even a 'well done' comment is better than nothing! And don't be afraid to ask things or point out mistakes, that's always helpful!
> 
> Bella


End file.
